Halloween Night, 1981
by MagickSennyo
Summary: What happened between the Marauders that fatal night. RLSB


Halloween Night, 1981

There was a banging at the door, followed by and crash and a muffled curse. The banging continued as _Reparo_ was sighed.

The door flew open with an angry "What the fuck—" His voice died in his throat.

The two men stood staring at each other.

"Sirius." He breathed.

Sirius closed the distance between them in one step, and brought their mouths together. They fell back against the doorframe, their bodies burning with need.

"I need you Remus." Sirius whispered against his mouth, his tongue darting out to trace his lip.

The door banged open, and a curse filled the room. James Potter called out in pain as the Crucius Curse twisted his body into unnatural positions.

"Lily! Run with Harry, run!"

James fell back against the kitchen doorframe, his body burning with pain. Dimly he heard the Voldemort laughing. He opened his eyes, and blackness threatened to overcome him.

The once lovers stumbled into the bedroom, fumbling with buttons and snaps. A few low chuckles echoed about the empty room as they fell onto the bed. Sirius kissed his way down Remus' neck, biting down at the juncture of his shoulder, the werewolf cried out hoarsely, his body arching into hrs lovers. Sirius continued downwards, pausing to nibble at his nipples and to press reverent kisses to Remus' curse scar.

"Please Sirius..." Remus pleaded his amber eyes wide and clouded with lust.

"Really Potter, all this isn't necessary." Voldemorts voice was high, unnatural, as was the cold laugh that followed his statement.

James stumbled up the stairs in desperate attempt to protect his family. Voldemort in one easy stride reached him. His pale, spindly fingers wrapped around James' neck and squeezed.

James eyes widened in fear, but he refused to plead. With shaking hands he raised his wand. The spell didn't have a chance to leave his lips.

Strong, calloused hands roamed over Remus' body- mapping and memorizing. One reached down to cup this erection while the other wound itself into his wheaten locks. Their lips melded together and the hand on his shaft began to more. It took only a second for Remus' orgasm to hit him-the blast of it throwing his head into his pillow and his body to go limp and tense all at once.

Remus was up on his lover in an instant easily returning the favor. He took the other man into mouth intent on driving him insane, but was pulled back up.

"Not yet, please, I want to come inside of you."

The spell knocked James flat on his back, eyes open wide an unseeing. His body lay prone at the bottom of the steps and Voldemort stepped over him. He marched up the steps slowly, dragging out the anticipation. He could hear the mudblood wench at the top of the stairs crying, telling her little half-blood it would be "ok." Foolish woman.

"Hand over the child and I won't kill you." He ordered.

"Not my baby, not my Harry." She cried, but she did not hand him over.

Sirius was inside of him and all around him at once. No matter what sense he used, he could only find Sirius. He thrusted roughly inside of him, his hands skimmed all over him. He could taste his kisses, smell their mingled scents. Only Sirius mattered to him now, nothing else could penetrate the fog of passion around him.

With a Sirius wrapped a hand around Remus' already weeping cock. It'd obviously been too long since the last time he'd been touched. It only took a few strokes to bring him to the brink once more and together they toppled over it.

Nothing but Harry filled Lily's mind. She blocked out the sight of the monster before her by burying her face in his soft hair. She breathed the baby scent of him and tried to ignore the acrid taste of fear in her mouth. Only Harry mattered to her. She'd live for him, she'd die for him. With a cry she wrapped him tighter in her arms and turned her back to Voldemort. She barely heard the curse before she felt herself falling; she and her son toppling to the floor.

Once their physical urges had been sated the suspicions and pain came back. They remembered all the unspoken words and the ones they'd yelled across their breakfast table. They pulled apart quickly, and sting of betrayal hot and all consuming. Sirius stood and dressed silently then was out of the room before Remus could blink. It all came crashing down on him at once and with a curse he threw himself back onto the bed. Dimly he heard the door slam and the roar of a motorbike starting. Nothing else could reach Remus anymore, he was alone.

Voldemort turned the wand on Harry. He smirk cruelly as the baby cried, confused as to why he was on the floor and his mother wasn't moving. The older wizard drew himself up to full height and carefully spoke the curse. Green light shot from his wand but the baby didn't fall. Instead it turned itself about and came back at him. The spell was devouring him, inside and out and then the house exploded. Harry cried louder, but no one came to soothe him. He was alone.


End file.
